


God is a Dangerous Woman

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: Wilhelmina has a date with Alan Bloom. She wants to look her best so she asks Annabelle for help. Her night goes better than planned, just not the way she expected.





	God is a Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> So this title comes from two of the main songs I listened to as I wrote it, "Dangerous Woman" and "God is a Woman" by Ariana Grande. 
> 
> First lesbian erotica, so I hope it's good. I like it at least.
> 
> Also, my Annabelle is Angelina Jolie kinda like Lara Croft, and my Wil is Emmy Rossum, but with more softness and curves to her body.

“A date?” Annabelle couldn’t help but ask, surprised.

“Yeah.” Wil looked down and smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I can’t believe he asked me out.” She hastened to add, “I think it’s a date. He asked me if I wanted to have dinner at the Charleston in Baltimore. That’s a date restaurant, right?” She looked up at the psychiatrist who had become her friend, unsure.

Annabelle licked her front teeth with her lips closed in an unusual exhibiting of her annoyance, though she hoped Wil didn’t correctly interpret the action. Alan had asked her suggestion on a restaurant for a date and she had gladly given a recommendation to her friend. All he had told her was that he was hoping to go on a first date with a shy girl who wasn’t used to haute cuisine. If she had known he had been talking about Wilhelmina, her answer would have been geared toward sabotage instead of success.

“And you wished for my assistance?” she asked, a swirl of acidic heat stirring in her stomach. 

“Well, yes.” There was that hesitant, adorable smile again. “You’re always so elegant, even when your hands are covered in blood.” She chuckled in self-deprecation. “You’re always so put together and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear something that didn’t highlight just how gorgeous you are.”

Annabelle blinked in surprise and a slight smile twitched her lips up. “Gorgeous, hm?” she teased, taking a slow, predatory step forward.

Wil, never prey, failed to recognize the fact that her friend was stalking toward her. She kept their eyes locked together as Annabelle continued across the room. “As if you’re unaware of constantly being the most beautiful woman in the room,” she teased back with a more certain smile.

Upon reaching Wil, Annabelle ran her fingers gently through her friend’s hair, nails scraping across the scalp and eliciting a shiver. It took a moment to reach the ends, curls catching on the slim digits. “Well, I can’t just let you off into the wilds on your own, now can I? That would be most discourteous.” 

Wil’s grin lit up her face. “Thank you so much, Annabelle.”

Brushing her fingers across the delicate throat in front of her as she pulled her hand away, a plan formed in her mind. “You have all day tomorrow free, yes?”

“Yeah. As long as the Ripper doesn’t strike, I think I can keep Jack off my back for the day.”

“Good. Meet me at my home tomorrow afternoon around 1:30. We’re going shopping.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Wil looked at a mannequin and frowned. She was pretty sure she had seen pictures of the women in ABBA wearing similar jumpsuits. “Annabelle, I know I asked for help, but you really don’t need to do this.”

“Nonsense,” she replied. “My help includes this. I won’t have you telling people I dressed you and it not be something that is as beautiful as you are.”

Wil laughed. “Then why are we in a boutique? I’m sure Wal-Mart would be just as good.” She was taken aback by the ferocity of Annabelle’s blank stare. It wasn’t even a glare, but it felt like it could scorch her skin off. 

“Please do not degrade yourself in my presence. It pains me that you can’t see just how astoundingly gorgeous you are.” She slid her hands along Wil’s jaw until she was cupping her face, forcing the other woman to look her in the eye. “You said yesterday that I was always the most beautiful woman in any room, but I pale in comparison to how brightly you would shine if you just allowed yourself to.”

The intensity of the moment made Wil’s mouth dry, though she tried to swallow her emotions all the same. As much as she wanted to deny what was being said, she couldn’t deny the absolute certainty with which the words were spoken, so she just nodded, embarrassed to feel a few tears in her eyes. For Annabelle, in her navy blue silk blouse tucked neatly into a knee-length camel colored pencil skirt with burgundy and navy stripes making a simple, yet elegant plaid pattern complete with champagne stockings ending in navy blue heels, to say she wasn’t as gorgeous as Wil, in her bootcut jeans, plain green T-shirt and brown hiking boots, left her floored.

Annabelle gave her a barely there kiss on the cheek that made her chest feel like it was on fire before turning away. “Now, every woman should have a simple black dress, so we’ll start there.”

It didn’t take them long to find a simple, elegant, off-the-shoulder black dress with long sleeves. 

“Wil, try this one.” Annabelle ushered the other woman into a dressing room and closed the door.

Wil stood there dumbly for a moment before taking off her clothes. She put the dress on and realized she couldn’t zip it up. “Annabelle, can you zip this for me?”

“Of course,” was the immediate reply before Wil opened the door, letting her in. Annabelle closed the door behind herself and looked at Wil in the mirror. She frowned. “Do you own a strapless bra? Or a bra that fits?”

Wil made a face. “I don’t own anything off the shoulder, so no, I don’t. And my bras do fit!” she defended.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow and unhooked the bra, ignoring Wil’s squawk. “They most certainly do not and you’re going to own this dress if we can find it in your size.”

Wil held the dress to her chest and glared at Annabelle’s reflection. “This is my size. I wear a 12 in dresses.”

Annabelle took an obvious deep breath before speaking again. “I’ll be right back.” True to her word, she returned in less than a minute with the same dress in a 10. “Try this one on.”

Wil kept her unhooked bra pressed to her chest with one hand while trying to get the dress off with the other.

“I’ve seen breasts, Wil. I have a rather nice pair myself, if I may say so.”

Will let out a laugh at the unexpected comment. “That’s true…” She paused for a moment before sliding the bra off of her arms and tossing it on the chair with the rest of her clothes. She kept her eyes down in embarrassment, completely missing Annabelle taking an appreciative look at her breasts. 

“You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, Wil. I’ve seen many during my time as a doctor and yours are… exquisite.”

Wil’s cheeks bloomed with heat as she locked eyes with Annabelle in the mirror. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her chest rise and fall with each harsh breath she took. Her mouth was dry again, so it took her a moment to respond. “Thank you?”

Annabelle smiled gently. “You’re very welcome. Now, let’s get you out of that dress,” she purred.

Wil wasn’t sure her face could get any redder, but it was certainly trying. She kicked the dress off and noticed Annabelle crouch down to pick it up, effortlessly standing back up. “You, uh, must do a lot of squats.” she let herself say, instantly mortified. 

Annabelle grinned as she put the dress back on the hanger. “I do try to stay in shape. Society can be unforgiving to a woman over forty.”

Wil turned around in shock. “No. You’re not older than thirty-seven.”

Her smile continued as she took the other dress off of the hanger. “You’re too kind, but I am certain that I’m your senior by a decade.”

“But I’m thirty-three,” Wil protested, mindlessly obeying Annabelle’s unspoken request to step into the dress she was holding open for her.

When Annabelle pulled the dress up all the way, she and Wil were standing almost chest to chest, Annabelle looking down a few inches into Wil’s eyes. “Then I was exactly right.” She slid her hands along Wil’s side to her hips around to the back of the dress and zipped it up, never breaking eye contact. “There’s nothing wrong with being an experienced woman.”

Wil’s chest was heaving from her slow, yet deep, breaths. Her eyes dropped down to Annabelle’s lips before flicking back up. “Yeah.”

Annabelle smiled and took a step back, looking her over. “That dress fits you perfectly.”

Wil turned to face the mirror and was surprised by how well the dress conformed to her body without looking clingy. She had a bit more of an hourglass shape than she thought she did! She ran her hands down over her hips and turned to look over her shoulder at the back. “I like it,” she said, surprised. She turned back forward and felt another blush form as she noticed just how hard her nipples were and how visible they were without a bra. There was a curl of arousal in her core that had been slowly growing. She looked up to her eyes and noticed they were dilated. She glanced over at Annabelle’s reflection and saw her lick her lips while her eyes were traveling over her form. Annabelle’s pupils were dilated too.

Wil swallowed and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, locking eyes with herself in the mirror. “I think this dress is the one.”

“I agree,” Annabelle whispered, voice husky, her breath moving Wil’s curls along her neck. 

Wil closed her eyes and gathered her hair up, exposing the top of the dress. “Unzip me?”

Annabelle obliged her, dragging the zipper down slowly. Will could tell through the reflection that her gaze didn’t stray from the flesh being revealed. 

“Thank you. I think I can get dressed again without assistance.”

She looked up and met Wil’s eyes in the mirror. There was a pause. “Of course. I’ll await you outside.” 

She took her time pulling herself back together as she redressed. She had always found soft breasts, curves, and rounded hips to be just as attractive as hairy chests and muscles, but it had taken her a while to come to terms with being bisexual. Men were easy. She had always found women to be more intimidating, but Annabelle was something else entirely. Being with her sometimes felt dangerous and she couldn’t deny the appeal of that. She had always acknowledged the other woman’s beauty, but didn’t ever consider her as a potential romantic partner because she seemed so elite. It certainly seemed as if Annabelle was interested now. 

She came out of the room, both dresses in hand to find Annabelle holding a garment bag with the store's logo on it. “I'll pay you back,” she hurried to assure her, looking for the price tag on the ones in her arms, but finding none.

“Nonsense. I do believe I told you this was the price to pay for my assistance,” Annabelle responded as she handed the extra dresses to a store attendant. “Now for shoes.”

“I brought a pair of black heels with me,” Wil tried to tell her.

“Let me spoil you a bit,” she insisted as she ushered Wil to the door. 

“See if I ever ask for your help again,” Wil muttered, making Annabelle laugh as they got into the Bentley. “So are we going back to your house after the next stop?” she asked, possibilities floating in her mind.

Annabelle felt a somewhat tight smile stretch her lips. “You’re that excited for your date?”

Wil looked at her in confusion for a second before she realized what she was talking about. “Oh! No! No. I mean, not that I’m NOT looking forward to it? I just thought we were almost done shopping.”

Annabelle gave a smirk as she checked traffic. “Oh no, my dear Wil,” she purred. “You told me you didn’t own a strapless bra and you now own a strapless dress. I do believe you know you are too voluptuous to go without.”

Wil looked out the window as she smiled. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”

*************************************************************************************************************

New shoes that met Annabelle's fashion standards and Wil’s comfort needs was surprisingly easy. They were quickly on their way to their next destination. Upon entering the lingerie boutique, Annabelle made a beeline for a particular corner of the shop. Wil lagged a bit behind, eyes taking in the variety. She caught up just in time to hear the end of Annabelle’s discussion with an attendant. 

“Yes, she will need to be measured first.”

Wil sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Of course. Right this way,” the woman told Wil, leading her to an elegant archway.

She followed her into a changing room and lifted her arms, waiting for the woman to measure her.

The attendant chuckled softly. “I’ll need you to take your shirt off first. I won’t get as accurate of a measurement through your clothes.

“Oh.” Wil blushed as she removed her shirt. 

“I’m Josephine. You can call me Jo, if you’d like,” she introduced herself as she began her measuring.

“My name is Wilhelmina. Please call me Wil,” she begged. They both laughed.

“Does Dr. Lecter call you Wil or does she insist on your full name?”

“I insisted on Wil. I hate my name,” she answered, relaxing after their shared laugh.

“I used to hate mine. She refuses to call me Jo. She said Josephine was a beautiful name and I should use it with pride. I don’t disagree, but it sounds so formal sometimes. Granted, I didn’t try to dissuade her too hard because of how Josephine sounds rolling off her tongue. Her accent is gorgeous. You can put your arms down now.”

“Yeah,” Wil breathed as she obeyed. 

Jo raised an eyebrow and smirked at Wil’s reaction. “Oh, is there something there? I’ve seen her shop for herself many times, but she’s never brought someone to the boutique before.”

Will’s cheeks heated again and she couldn’t stop the smile as she looked down. “At the moment, she’s helping me shop for a date with someone else.”

Jo didn’t miss the important bit of her statement. “At the moment?” she teased.

Wil put her shirt back on and shrugged, grinning. “I’m a woman. I have the right to change my mind, don’t I?”

Jo laughed. “Indeed you do. Don’t worry; I’ll keep quiet. Let’s go find you something to wear.”

They returned to the corner they had left Annabelle in to find she had picked a few matching bra and panty sets.

“I may be off in the size, but I think these would be very nice,” she commented as she showed them what she had chosen.

Wil frowned. “I don’t need patterns or lace. It isn’t as if I’m going to sleep with him after dinner.”

Annabelle and Jo both tutted in disapproval. 

“You don’t wear lingerie for someone else. You wear it for yourself,” Jo told her as she began searching for Wil’s size in the requested designs.

“Josephine is exactly right.” And she was. Her name sounded luscious with Annabelle’s accent. “You wear lingerie for how it makes you feel, because you’re going to see it, and you deserve it. Come.” She grabbed Wil’s hand and began walking back to the dressing rooms. “I’ll show you.”

Wil turned to look at Jo in shock only to receive a wink and a flirty wave as she was dragged away.

They ended up in the same room Wil had been in before. Annabelle sat her in the chair in the corner and looked down at her as she reached her hands to the small of her back, not retreating a step.

Wil leaned back in the chair, swallowing as she heard the zipper being pulled down. 

Annabelle lowered her skirt and gracefully stepped out of it, impressing Wil, who was nowhere near as confident in heels. She draped the skirt across Wil’s lap and began unbuttoning her blouse. Wil’s vision was focused on the slim fingers carefully and slowly pushing each button through it’s hole. When she finally had the last button free, she simply pulled her blouse open, leaving it hanging from her shoulders. 

Wil’s mouth watered a bit as she stared. Annabelle’s navy blue silk blouse highlighted her lightly tanned skin, which in turn made her burgundy bra and panties stand out. The champagne lace trim looked especially delicate next to her skin. Annabelle's belly wasn't completely flat, just enough softness to make Wil want to take a nibble. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she took in the sight of a burgundy garter belt holding up a pair of lace topped thigh high stockings that matched the trim of the lingerie. Her navy blue heels completed the very sensuous picture. 

“How do you think wearing this makes me feel, Wil?” she asked softly, voice husky.

Wil swallowed, eyes still stuck on her friend’s body. “I bet you feel amazing.”

“You can experience how I feel.”

Wil looked up at that and made eye contact. A wave of lust slammed into her and she felt heat swimming in her core. “Okay.”

“Excellent.” And with that, Annabelle pulled her blouse closed and began buttoning it up. Wil blinked in shock and felt her jaw open a bit. Before she knew it, the skirt was being pulled off of her lap and slid over curving hips. In a matter of moments, Annabelle was perfectly dressed and just as composed as if she were meeting a patient. “I’ll go find a few more pieces for you to try on.” 

Wil looked around the empty dressing room for a second, wondering if she had hallucinated the whole thing. 

A minute later, Jo returned with some options for her. “Are you alright? You look like a deer in the headlights.”

Wil closed her mouth, clenched her jaw, and made up her mind. “I don't want any of those. I want to try something else.”

Jo looked pleasantly surprised. “Oh?”

“And I don't want Annabelle to see it.”

Jo’s lips curved into a wicked smile. “How can I help?”

*************************************************************************************************************

Annabelle was extremely frustrated, but would never say anything, of course. The boutique’s owner had cornered her and been showing off their newest designer pieces for at least twenty minutes and she had not seen Josephine or Wil anywhere.

“Well, Dr. Lecter, I hope you’ll be coming back to see us soon,” Maxine said and retreated to the back of the shop again. 

Before she had a chance to wonder at the other woman’s sudden departure, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Wil, grinning at her.

“I’m ready to go.”

She frowned. “But we haven’t found anything for you yet.”

She held up a large, black paper bag with the boutique's logo on it by the handles. “Oh, no. Jo was a great help. We found the perfect thing to wear to entice.” Her grin seemed mischievous.

“May I see it?” she asked politely, irked that she hadn’t been part of the process.

“You’ll see when you’re helping me get ready. You are going to help me get ready, right?” Wil suddenly seemed a bit panicked. 

“Of course,” she purred, sliding her hand along Wil’s shoulder to put an arm around her.

“Good,” Wil replied with a smile as she relaxed into the half embrace.

*************************************************************************************************************

When they arrived back at Annabelle’s, she led the way to her bedroom. She showed her the bathroom and Wil immediately went inside. 

“You don’t mind if I shower here first, do you?” she asked, going to close the door, her duffel and shopping bags in hand. 

“Not at all, though it would be easier to style your hair if you didn’t wash it,” she answered.

“Noted. Thank you!” Wil closed the door all the way leaving Annabelle holding the garment bag containing the dress.

She pursed her lips at Wil wresting control from her again before going into her closet-cum-dressing room. She’d take control again as soon as the other woman was done with her shower. 

Wil was looking at the products she had in her duffel, frowning. She looked at the shower with all of Annabelle’s things neatly organized inside and made a decision. She grabbed her phone to put on some mood music before she stripped and got in the shower.

She turned on the water and was pleasantly surprised when there wasn’t a first blast of cold. The water was immediately the perfect temperature. She hummed with pleasure as she was enveloped in warmth. She enjoyed the feeling for a moment before grabbing Annabelle's shampoo and smelling it. She moaned and felt a pulse of arousal in her core as vanilla and sandalwood with a hint of lavender invaded her senses. It was a light scent on Annabelle, just enough to entice. She hadn't realized she had come to associate this fragrance with the other woman until now. She wondered if Annabelle would like for them to both smell this way.

But she had been told not to wash her hair, so she put the bottle down. She grabbed a purple bar of soap, unsurprised to find it was lavender, and began to wash. She took her time, wanting to be as clean as possible, plus the more her fingers skimmed her skin, the more aroused she became. Annabelle would just have to wait a little while, she thought with a grin.

By the time she heard the water shut off, Annabelle had begun to get impatient, which was a very unusual feeling for her.

“Wil?” she asked as she knocked on the door. “Do you need any assistance?”

“Not right now. Thank you!” 

She sat on her bed, waiting, drumming her nails against her stocking clad knee. When she finally heard the door open, she looked up only to have her breath knocked out of her chest. Wil was wearing a black overbust corset with light pink trim along the bust. The panties and garter belt matched the corset. Her garter belt was holding up sheer thigh high stockings that had black lace trim. She was already wearing the new black heels as well. She was a vision of beauty and sensuality as she stood in the doorway, light from the bathroom making her shine like some divine figure. Her curls framing her face only added to the picture.

She was biting her lip and Annabelle couldn't stay away for another moment. She stood and stalked over to the other woman. She cupped her cheek in her right hand and ran her thumb along Wil's bottom lip, making her teeth release it. She stared at her thumb rubbing back and forth, feeling hot breath moving over the digit.

“Red, plump lips are considered desirable, which led to the invention of lipstick and products to make lips look swollen. Do you know why this look is so appealing?” she questioned softly. Wil gave the slightest shake of her head, not dislodging the other woman’s thumb. “It's because it makes the lips appear like they been thoroughly kissed.” She pulled on Wil's bottom lip, scraping it with her nail, making her gasp. “May I?” 

“Yes,” Wil breathed.

Annabelle needed no more permission. She leaned forward and replaced her thumb with her lips, lightly brushing their mouths together. 

Wil's breath stuttered out of her and she tilted her head a fraction, making their lips touch again. She moaned as she opened her mouth and licked the seam of Annabelle's lips.

Annabelle moved her hand into Wil's hair and slid her left hand over the waist of the satin corset to pull the other woman closer as she returned the kiss with fervor.

Wil began moving forward, moving Annabelle backward. When the backs of her knees made contact with the bed, she pivoted, pushing Wil down onto the mattress. She let out a laugh as she bounced before opening her arms and beckoning Annabelle to join her.

She did not join her, but instead set to work removing her clothes until she was in a similarly dressed state to Wil.

She smiled as she looked up at her. “Much better,” she told her as she scooted up to lie on the bed properly.

Annabelle crawled on top of her and resumed kissing her. Wil opened her legs to better accommodate the other woman's body as she ran her fingers through ash brown hair, scraping the scalp with her nails. 

Annabelle groaned and moved to kissing and sucking at the corner of Wil's jaw, moving her hands along the corset. Wil reached to unfasten her lingerie only to be stopped by Annabelle grabbing her wrists tightly. Will moaned at the grip and pulled against it, whimpering when she gained no ground. “Annabelle, please,” she whispered.

“What about your date with Alan?” she asked, pushing Wil's arms down onto the pillow next to her head.

Wil gasped and arched her hips up into Annabelle's. “I cancelled while we were in the lingerie store.”

Annabelle raised an eyebrow as a slow grin creeped across her lips. “Oh? And why did you do that, if I may ask?”

Wil pulled against the restraining hold on her wrists, breaths coming harder when she found she couldn't budge. “I don't want him if I can have you.”

Annabelle rewarded her with a sweet, short brush of lips against lips. “That's my good girl,” she murmured, kissing down her neck.

Wil whimpered again as she tried to move her arms. “I want you to touch me. I wanna feel you.”

Annabelle shushed her softly. “Right before we left the lingerie store, you said you had found the perfect thing to entice. So you said that to me after you had already cancelled your date, correct?” she asked, breath ghosting over Wil’s ear.

“Yes,” she answered immediately, occasionally pulling against the hold so she could feel Annabelle tighten her grip.

“So you chose this lingerie to entice me,” she concluded, nipping at Wil’s earlobe.

“Yes. Yes!” Wil turned her head and tried to get Annabelle to kiss her again.

“I must say you did choose quite well.” She put her nose just under Wil’s ear and ran it down her neck as she scented her. She licked a trail back up to her ear, loving the way Wil shivered. “But you bought this for me and I intend to enjoy it.” She squeezed Wil’s wrists again, hard enough to earn a gasp before pointedly pressing them down into the pillow and releasing them. She sat up and straddled Wil’s thigh, purposefully pushing her knee against Wil’s core. She grinned wickedly at the moan that caused. She ran her hands along the corset, appreciating the feel of it. She leaned down and nibbled at Wil’s breasts that were pushed up by the corset. 

Wil whined and ground her hips against Annabelle’s knee. Annabelle let her as she slid her tongue under the bustline, searching for a nipple. Will bucked up hard when Annabelle found her target. She curled her tongue around it, pulling it up and out of the corset. 

“Can I move my hands?”” Wil asked, panting.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow and pushed herself up to hover over her lover. “Where do you want to move them to?”

“Down by my sides. I can’t get a good enough grip on the pillow, so I want to grab the sheets.”

Annabelle groaned and put her forehead between Wil’s breasts. “My sweet, beautiful, patient girl.” 

“There is actually one thing I want to do before I grab the sheets,” Wil said and before Annabelle could lift her head, her hair was tumbling down around her face.

She looked up at Wil's mischievous grin and chuckled. “I didn’t give you permission to do that, darling.”

Wil bit her lip through a grin. “I just wanted to feel your hair against my skin, Mama.”

Annabelle blinked in surprise before laughing softly and leaning down to kiss her, petting her hair away from her face. “I have never had a desire to be a mother, nor have I ever wanted to be called ‘Mama’, but somehow, when it’s you, it’s everything I never knew I wanted.”

The smile that lit Wil’s face was radiant. “I feel the same way. Everything just seems right with you.”

They kissed again and Annabelle’s hands went to the front of Wil’s corset. “I wanted to go slow with you and take my time getting to know your body, but there will be time for that later.” 

She looked up at Wil, pausing for a split second and Wil suddenly understood that it was a question. Annabelle wasn’t sure if this was just for tonight or something more. This woman, with three doctorates, her own extremely successful practice, and the elite of Baltimore and D. C. vying for invitations to her dinner parties, was unsure of herself. She felt hot with the power she wielded in this moment. She knew she could wound this woman more deeply than she’d been hurt in decades. But that wasn’t what she wanted to do. 

She slowly sat up, forcing Annabelle to sit back on her legs. She cupped the back of her head, luxuriating in the feeling of the silky strands tangling with her fingers, as she pulled her in for a kiss. This kiss was slow, hot and open-mouthed. Wil was in control now and she was going to take her time.

When Wil pulled away just far enough to look into her brown, almost burgundy eyes, she stated, “We’re going to know each other inside and out. You’re going to know exactly what to do to rip gasps and moans from me. You’ll be satisfying a need before it even forms within me. You’re going to awaken parts of me that have been slumbering deep in the recesses of my being. And vice versa. We’re going to be equals in everything.”

Annabelle was speechless for the first time since her childhood. Her throat was aching and her vision began to blur. It took Wil kissing the tears away for her to realize she had begun to cry. She pulled Wil against her, holding her close. “You act quickly on your promises.”

“As do you,” she replied, kissing her cheek while unhooking her bra. “But I do believe we were in the middle of learning about each other.”

Annabelle grinned and allowed the straps to fall down her arms, baring her chest to the other woman. “I do believe we were.”

Wil grabbed the bra and tossed it across the room, earning a small glare from Annabelle. Wil laughed. “It’s not really a bad thing that I desperately want you naked.” She leaned forward and kissed her again, cupping her neck with her right hand and trailing her left hand slowly from her shoulder to her collarbone, then dragging her fingertip down over her breast. 

Annabelle gave a small grunt as Wil tweaked her nipple between thumb and forefinger. She moaned and licked into Wil’s mouth as her nipple was rolled and pinched. She reached to the front of Wil’s corset and began unsnapping it. She moved to kissing and sucking on her neck as she finally got the garment completely undone and pushed off of the bed. She moved her hand down over her stomach, grinning when Wil sucked in a sharp breath. “Lie back,” she told her.

Wil obeyed and laid back, spreading her legs and licking her lips seductively. When Annabelle moved to hold herself over Wil, she grabbed a garter and snapped it. 

Annabelle barely flinched, but frowned down at her. “Was that really necessary?”

Will laughed and grinned. “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

Annabelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes and leaned down to lick a stripe from the band of Wil’s panties up across to her ribs and making her squeal as she curled into a ball. When Wil finally looked back up at her, Annabelle arched an eyebrow at her. Wil laughed again and pulled Annabelle down to lie next to her. 

They kissed, mouths traveling over flesh as did their hands. Through an unspoken agreement, they stayed to already exposed flesh, running fingers only as far down as the top of their thigh high stockings. Annabelle would take the lead, tasting the saltiness of light sweat between her breasts before stroking and nipping at the globes. Then Wil would take control, sucking on Annabelle’s nipples and teasing them with her teeth as she scraped her nails along the edge of panties and stockings. They moved in tandem, always ready to give when the other wanted to take, staying on level ground. 

They continued this way, stoking the fires of their desire higher, but not providing any relief to each other. They learned which gasps meant ‘too much’ and which moans meant ‘more’. They explored each other, even taking turns cataloguing the dips in each other’s spines. 

By the time Annabelle scraped a fingernail just under the edge of Wil’s panties along her belly, they were both panting. Wil returned to lying on her back and looked into Annabelle’s eyes, silently urging her on. She grabbed the sides of the panties and peeled them down, groaning when she was engulfed by the scent of Wil’s sex. Wil whimpered, turning her head to the side and covering her face in embarrassment over just how wet her panties were.

Annabelle removed the garment entirely before kissing just above the thatch of hair covering her mound. “Don’t hide from me,” she pleaded, gently pushing at Wil’s thighs so she could ease between them. “We’re going to know each other inside and out, remember?” she whispered, lapping at the stickiness on Wil’s thighs. 

Wil sucked in a rough breath and nodded, spreading her legs more. 

“It’s a compliment of the highest order that I’ve made you this way. This wet. All for me.” She ran a fingernail along the seam of her outer lips, not even parting them, making Wil roll her hips up, gasping as it slipped between the folds. Annabelle shushed her softly, dragging the digit slowly along her inner lips. 

Wil’s body jerked and she groaned at the teasing. “Annabelle. Please,” she begged, chest heaving. 

“I can’t deny you when you beg so sweetly.” She parted her folds and licked from the top of her opening to her clit. Wil shouted, body jerking from a touch where she wanted it most. “And so loudly too.” She dove back in, licking and nipping at the bud of Wil’s pleasure while she pushed a finger inside, feeling her clench against the intrusion. “Just relax for me, sweet girl. Mama’s gonna make you feel so good.”

Wil moaned and rolled her hips up. “God, I hate you so much,” she gasped. “I do not have a mommy kink.”

Annabelle chuckled and slipped another finger inside, working them back and forth, spreading them, so she could ease a third in as well. “But you do have one for me.” She curled her fingers and pressed firmly.

Wil’s grunt trailed off into a groan at the pressure on her G-spot. She grabbed the sheets tightly in her fists, rocking back and forth. “Oh, fuck. I-I have everything for you,” she whined, unable to stop moving.

Annabelle hummed and began thrusting her fingers into her harder, sucking on her clit as she did.

It only took a few moments for Wil to open her mouth in a silent scream, legs fighting to close and muscles contracting hard around Annabelle’s fingers as she orgasmed. But Annabelle didn’t let up. She gently took her nub between her teeth, just holding, as she flicked her tongue against it, keeping up the steady, hard pressure inside of her, making Wil come again. 

Wil slumped against the bed, fighting for her breath, when Annabelle began again. “Oh, God. Anna-Ah!” She gasped and tried to move away from the pressure. “Annabelle, I can’t. I can’t. Stop. It’s too much,” she panted harshly.

Annabelle looked up at her and moved her mouth away, stilling her fingers. “You said you have everything for me. Do you have one more?” she asked, face slick with Wil’s release.

Wil’s core throbbed, squeezing her fingers again. She took a few deep breaths and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. For you.”

Annabelle grinned, beautiful and terrible, and Wil felt her stomach clench. “Two more then.” 

She returned to her work, just as diligent as before. Wil grunted and groaned with every flick and press, whines slipping out as she was overstimulated. Annabelle wringed one more from her, then another.

Wil collapsed, struggling to breathe, muscles burning from tensing so much. She was certain she blacked out for a minute, because when she turned her head to the right, Annabelle was lying beside her, running her nails back and forth down her side. It tickled, but she only had the energy to twitch. She had never been so satisfied.

She closed her eyes and licked her lips, suddenly realizing how dry her mouth and throat were. “Water?” she croaked on an exhale.

“Of course,” Annabelle told her, kissing her forehead before getting up and disappearing from the room. She came back a minute or so later, two bottles of water in hand. “I apologize for not having them handy, but I hadn’t exactly planned on you being quite so enthusiastic this evening.”

Wil huffed and let Annabelle help her sit up. “Whatever. Fucking sadist,” was all she was able to get out before the opening of the bottle was placed against her lips. She took a few gulps and whimpered when it was taken away.

“I’ll give you more in a minute, sweet girl,” Annabelle promised, kissing the side of her face as she settled behind her, letting Wil lean back against her.

“Fuck,” Wil muttered, looking at her feet. “We didn’t even get out of our garters, stockings, and shoes!”

Annabelle chuckled, jostling Wil, as she ran her finger under a garter strap and unclipping it. “We can take them off if you’d like.” Wil hummed, which she took as a yes and got to work on the others. “I’m afraid I can’t reach your feet.”

Will moved her legs enough to kick her shoes off, but couldn’t get the stockings lower than her knees. She finally gave up and relaxed into her lover’s embrace. 

Annabelle kissed her hair and gave her another sip of water. “How do you feel, darling girl?”

“Like I’m jelly. You’re glue. Whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you,” she muttered, chuckling. She didn’t have to see Annabelle’s face to know she was raising a judgey eyebrow. “I think a little punch drunk.”

Annabelle kissed behind her ear. “Then I performed well.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, lassitude creeping over her. They sat there in silence for a bit, Annabelle stroking Wil’s sweat sheened skin slowly.

Annabelle had just taken a sip of water when Wil jolted up, making her spill a bit on herself.

“You didn’t come!” she shouted, nearly falling over as she tried to turn toward her quickly.

Annabelle petted her hair, pushing a curl behind her ear. “I enjoyed myself immensely,” she assured her. 

“You made me come four times. You’re going to come at least once. I definitely want to be invited back for an encore.”

Annabelle chuckled and kissed her lightly. “I would never turn you away.”

Wil grabbed her hips and pulled her to lie down. She frowned in frustration and threw her shoes across the room, followed by her stockings before getting to work on fully undressing her lover. 

Annabelle let her, smiling softly at her girl’s determination to return the favor. “So polite,” she whispered, tangling a curl around her finger and tugging.

Wil froze, staring at the other hand, set gently atop her thigh as her mind flew through her profile of the Ripper. Intelligent. Cultured. Sadist. Cannibal. Killer of people who offended his sensibilities. No. Her.

“Wil?” she asked, worried. She tried to sit up and was pushed back down. She looked up in surprise to see Wil searching her eyes. She gave a soft smile and asked, “Are you alright, sweet girl?” She cupped her cheek, meeting her gaze with only concern.

Wil continued to stare for a moment before whispering, “It’s you.”

Annabelle’s stomach turned to ice, entire body freezing up. Her gut began burning as tears formed in Wil’s eyes. She knew. Somehow she knew. “Wil-”

“It’s you.” She blinked, a few tears falling to run down her cheeks. 

“Wil, I would never hurt you,” she hastened to assure her, fear creeping through her bones for the first time in thirty years. 

Wil laughed and shook her head, not moving away. Annabelle was torn until the sound changed from shocked holding-on to honest amusement. “Wil?”

“The FBI is looking for a man,” she giggled, holding her stomach. “It hasn’t even occured to anyone that the Chesapeake Ripper might not have a penis.” She snorted and giggled even harder, tears rolling down her face.

“Wil-”

“You give a whole new meaning to ‘eating out’” she exclaimed, falling against Annabelle as the laughter continued.

Annabelle blinked as the fear slowly ebbed away. Wil caught her breath and sighed before sitting up. “Oh man, my abs are going to hurt in the morning.” She wiped her tears away and guided Annabelle to lie back down, easing down on top of her.

“You’re not angry?” she asked, flabbergasted.

“We’ll deal with all of that in the morning. Right now, I wanna get my fingers into that sweet cunt of yours and make you come.” She laughed and kissed the moue of distaste off of Annabelle’s lips at her word choice.

She slid two fingers between her nether lips and rubbed firmly over her clit. She swallowed Annabelle’s moan and pinched the nub, smiling against her gasping mouth. “Yeah, baby,” she cooed, stroking long, slow, and hard against her center. “You’re so wet for your sweet girl.” Annabelle began to tremble immediately. She kissed her firmly as she slipped two fingers straight inside and circled her clit with her thumb. 

Annabelle turned her head away, panting as she rocked into every thrust. She exhaled shakily as Wil ran her teeth over her throat. Wil kept stroking slow and steady, using her weight to keep Annabelle from getting real leverage. 

When tears pricked her eyes and a tear rolled down Annabelle’s cheek as her mouth hung open on a low moan, Wil grinned. She sucked Annabelle's bottom lip between her teeth and bit lightly as she started fucking her fingers into her harder.

Annabelle screamed, ripping her mouth away from Wil’s, leaving the metallic taste of blood in both of their mouths as she came.

Wil coaxed her into another one, then stopped. She slipped her fingers out and sucked them into her mouth, cleaning them as Annabelle let out a shaky breath. When she moaned again, Wil knew she had opened her eyes and seen her tasting her essence. She removed her fingers from her mouth and rested her chin between Annabelle’s breasts. “So, will I be invited back?”

Annabelle looked down at her, breaths making the other woman’s head move up and down. She slowed down, getting control before answering. “You want to be invited back?” she asked, uncertain.

“Only if you’ll eat me again,” Wil said with a grin, making Annabelle laugh, the sound more real than she could ever remember it being.


End file.
